


Chuck versus Rodney McKay

by Bethynyc



Category: Chuck (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Round 2 of crossovers_las, for the prompt: Blasphemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck versus Rodney McKay

Chuck blinked, eyes watering as the light from a bare bulb shone in his eyes. He groaned, and he heard an answering groan nearby.

"Where are we?" The voice came from behind Chuck, and to the right, and he rolled over in hopes of seeing who it was. An older man, with thinning brown hair and bright blue eyes blinked as he looked around him.

"Looks like a shipping container, tricked out for prisoners." Chuck replied. He squinted, hoping to get a flash on this guy.

The man shook his head. "Kidnapped again. Sheppard will never let me hear the end of it." He glared at Chuck. "So are you a fellow victim or an interrogator?"

Chuck grinned at that. "Victim, I think.”

"Though why kidnap me and a Nerd Herd techie...Maybe they want us to debug their computers?" With those words, a flash came.

Doctor Rodney McKay, Physicist, Engineer, degrees and awards from all over until... CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED CLASSIFIED blinked in front of his eyes. Chuck shook his head. "Wow."

"Oh, god, you're having some kind of seizure, please don't have a seizure and die and leave me here with your stinking corpse until I rot away or get tortured or something!"

"I'm okay. And I'm Chuck." Better not let Doctor McKay know he knew who he was. Sort of. But with that kind of security, someone should be coming for him, and incidentally Chuck, at the same time.

"Doctor Rodney McKay. Though that probably doesn't mean much to you."

With that opening, Chuck couldn't help himself. "Not really. So, McKay, what are we going to do until the cavalry comes?"

"Know how to play Prime, Not Prime?"

~ ~ ~

After twenty minutes of Prime, Not Prime, which wasn't any fun because they were both always right, they talked about other things. The newest high speed chips and processors available from Intel. Which corner they would use as a bathroom. If the kidnappers would come before rescue.

Finally, Chuck said "Okay, which Trek captain is the best?"

"Picard, of course." McKay's arrogant tone of someone who is certain that he is right rubbed Chuck the wrong way, even though he agreed.

"Nope, Janeway."

"Janeway!" McKay exploded. "Are you crazy? That's...that's blasphemy, that's what it is."

"No, think about it. She was stuck on the ass end of the universe, with half her crew dead, needed allies, and she did it. She held it together, and I don't think Picard could have done as well in the same situation."

McKay started to speak, then a thoughtful look crossed his face. “That...actually makes sense.” He stood and paced for a minute. Suddenly he turned to Chuck. “Do you have a cell phone with you?”

Chuck took the phone out of his pocket and checked it. “Yeah, but no signal.” He noticed that McKay had loosened his belt and was peeling a tiny package off of the inner part. “What are you doing?”

McKay glared at him for a minute. “We're going to use your phone to boost the signal of a...highly classified transmitter, so promise not to say anything about it!” He opened the package, and a set of tiny, perfectly machined tools appeared, and the smug grin on McKay's face was totally justified.

Chuck closed his mouth to keep from drooling. “Wow. Those, those are awesome!” He cracked the case of the cell phone open. “When we get out of here, I totally want a set.”

“Deal.”

~ ~ ~

At first they worked in silence, then McKay made a comment about hot-wiring the Millenium Falcon and they were off, comparing the relative merits of different starships, which led to a discussion of who they would want with them on a starship crew.

“Oh, come on! McKay, the women on Serenity are way better than any other crew! Admit it, you have Zoe to kick ass and pilot, Inara to be gorgeous, and Kaylee to fix the ship...”

“No one can be that cheerful all the time.” McKay switched two wires and carefully molded them into place. “Now, hold this to my arm,”McKay snapped his fingers at Chuck, who obeyed, “Aaaaaand, we have signal boost! Also, you are very, very wrong about the best person to have on a starship crew.”

“Really?” Chuck was skeptical.

“Two words, my friend. Aeryn Sun.” McKay cocked his head as the sound of gunfire and explosions echoed in the distance. “Sounds like the cavalry is on the way.”

Chuck shrugged. “Okay, you gave me Janeway, I can give you Aeryn.

At that moment, the door to the shipping container creaked open, and a huge dreadlocked guy stared in at them. “McKay,” he growled, and stepped aside, revealing Casey, Sarah, and a man with dark messy hair and a grim expression.

Sarah was concerned. “Chuck, are you all right?” she asked, touching his arm. He nodded, listening to McKay argue with the dark-haired man, apparently a Colonel.

“It doesn't matter, can we just go home now? I'm getting dangerously close to hypoglycemia, and haven't had any coffee for hours.” McKay's voice rose, and Chuck smiled.

“Yeah,” he said to Sarah. “I'm fine. Let's go home and let these highly classified people go their own way.”

McKay caught his eye as he left, and Chuck felt like he might find out what was behind those walls in his mind...someday.


End file.
